Imaginary Imperfections
by sergeantrosabellaswan
Summary: Annie is the result of a one night fling between Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff during that classified mission in Budapest, and this is her story.


"… Colin is a teenager on drugs for the first time, Wayne is a disgruntled employee who found a photocopied picture of a butt in her printer tray and Ryan is a cop rounding up the elusive Bald Head Gang. And take it away whenever you're ready." Drew sat back in his seat, setting down the cards that he was reading from and got ready to watch the show.

I smiled as I settled myself onto the stool, folding my hands over my knee as I quickly came up with a character. The newscast music played throughout the theater as I wriggled my shoulders, getting ready to make people laugh.

"Hello, and welcome to the eleven o' clock news- I am your host, Emily **_OHHONEY_**!" I paused after screaming, waiting for the audience to settle back down again. "Today's story: people who believe in reincarnation are most likely not to wear seatbelts!" Once more, laughter met my ears as I turned to Colin, who was slouching next to me with a goofy scowl on his face. "And now let's check in with my co- anchor, Mr. Muffins!"

"I like muffins!" he said in an impossibly high pitched voice, getting an even bigger laugh. "Strawberry muffins… blueberry muffins… **_CHOCOLATE_** **_MUFFINS_**!" He started bouncing up and down in his seat, nearly falling over in his sheer excitement.

"We'll be back with how a drag queen dressed as Queen Elsa made it snow in San Diego- for now, let's check in with sports!" I quickly diverted everyone's attention and laughter over to where Wayne was standing, looking rather disgruntled.

"Yes- well I went to go copy something for the boss- and **_WHAT IS THIS_**?" he shrieked dramatically, pantomiming holding up a photocopy of a butt. "How repulsing is this- you! Up! Now!" He stormed over to the front row of the audience, where he told my dad to stand and bend over. Dad did so, laughing as Wayne compared his but to the photocopy in his hands. "No, you sit down- you! Up!" I forced my poker face into place as he next got my boyfriend, Captain Steve Rogers, who did as my acting friend commanded, all the while with face and ears a bright red in color. "No, your butt's too flat!"

"Now- wait a minute…!" Wayne very angrily stormed over to the host of the show, where he "unfolded" the photocopy as he got Drew up and compared his (rather generous) butt.

"And now let's check in with weather! Trixie?" I turned to Ryan, a beefy guy who looked like he would pop your head off your shoulders just for doing a double take at him. I always did enjoy making him into a girly character- only because I was the only one brave enough to do it.

Ryan looked around, all shifty eyed as he acted as though he had drawn a gun from a belt holster. He circled the stage a few times, obviously on patrol as he rounded up random bald guys from the audience and had them all kneel on the stage with their hands interlocked behind their heads as he yelled at them, going on about them trying to escape from him or the likes.

The audience was gleefully eating it up as the show ended. I placed the stool back offstage before bouncing back out to greet my family- dad Clint Barton, mom Natasha Romanoff, adopted uncles Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor and Loki, adopted sister Wanda Maximoff and boyfriend Steve Rogers.

Bucky was crying tears of laughter as he grabbed a hold of me and spun me around a few times.

"You're so clever!" he laughed after setting me back down. "I had no idea there were so many uses for giant wheels!"

"Improvisation work is so much fun!" I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist for a hug.

"That was quite amusing, Lady Annie!" Thor boomed, a giant smile nearly splitting his face in half.

"Indeed it was," agreed Loki, lurking in his adopted brother's shadow with a faint smile on his thin lips.

"I'm just so happy that I was able to drag you all out here for tonight!" I told them, seeing dad fidget nervously as we all left the theater to go grab a late dinner. "Next Friday, there will be some new faces, and I can't wait to work alongside them!"

Steve wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we all walked down the quickly darkening streets of New York, his thumb rubbing comforting circles into my bare skin as I leaned into his warm, protective embrace. I sighed happily, perfectly content with everyone I loved surrounding me.

When we were all settled in a family owned and operated restaurant, dad finally spoke up, his voice nervous.

"Annie, you know I love you, don't you?" he asked me after we'd all given our order to the mousy waitress, who squeaked before scuttling off to give our orders to the staff.

"You never let me forget it, dad!" I told him with a lazy grin as I leaned back into my seat.

"Yeah, well… I started dating again," he told me carefully, sighing with relief at the joyous expression on my face.

"It's about time you started dating mom again!" I cheered, missing the look on my parent's faces.

"Annie, I'm not dating Natasha," he informed me, making my happy mood go south.

"Then who…?" I started to ask just as a brunette woman joined us all, kissing dad's cheek.

"Annie, this is Laura, Laura Cooper," dad introduced us awkwardly.


End file.
